Wicked Lady Makes a ComeBack
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: A new Kinmokuian, Kakyuu drops ill, a new love, and the birth of Wicked Girl. Please R&R.
1. Mystery Fight

The look of Tokyo held a peaceful night. The stars twinkled, smiling down on the beloved city. If you walked through the streets, and listened closly, you were to sure hear the sound of people peacefully sleeping within their beds, lost in the fatasies of their dreams.

The crickets chirped playfully and the fireflies danced their dance as their light gave the city a beautiful glow. Sakuras from the temple blew in the slight breeze. The smell of the air tempted you, as if it were chocolate.

Yes, all was at peace in Tokyo.

All, except, a fight, raging in the alley, soon pouring into the streets.

A creature, possessing of 10 arms and more eyes than you could count, stumbled to the ground. As it rose, you could hear a grown evolve from its direction. "Come, you little brat!" It yelled. "You have not bested me yet!"

A figure flipped out. The form of it landed uptop a building, gazing down at her opponent. Her brunette hair blew in the slight wind, but reaching no farther than her bent elbow. The clothes she wore, dark blue in color, revealed not much, but at the same time, enough. It crossed her chest, stopping below her breasts. Small shorts covered her lower area, stopping quite up her slim thighs. Point-boots raised to her knees. Gloves, to her elbow, covered her long, slender arms and delicatley thin fingers. A headband wrapped around her forehead, a gold star in the middle. Her red eyes held death, pity, anger, and amusment within their iris. "I must disagree with you, creater. You are weak, while I am strong. I can best you anytime I wish, for I can see any move you make within the blink of an eye. For example, if I weren't to tell you this, you were to stike me in three seconds."

As soon as she finished, daggers and a streak of power flew her way. She chuckled to herself as she shook her head. She jumped, the attack missing her by a mile, as she flew to the ground. Her feet graced the cement street with ease. The building refelcted the attack to her opponent. It stumbled back as she stood, her hand on her hip. "Now, varmin, give up and be destroyed or continue humilating youself? Which is to the answer yes is you?" She asked, a smile on her lips.

He growled at her. "Niether! I will never be destroyed."

She laughed. "You creatures never learn, do you!" she yelled. "I can see into your future. Right now, it t ells me that you are to be killed." She raised her hands. "And the saying goes..." Her smile grew. " 'Don't tempt fate.' "

The monster stood, although its brain told him to run. He knew what was coming next, he just was too stubborn to admit it.

"STAR SERIOUS..." she unleashed her power onto the demon from Nemesis. "LASER!" The blast hit the monster straight in the chest. It screamed, it yelled, it groaned as her power took his form, destroying it molecule by molecule. She just watched on as she enjoyed this. Not even her own home would compare to that

Her thoughts changed from the amusement of the creature's pain to the dreadfull truth of her past. Her home was destroyed by a stupid power-crazy bitch in gold. She had been betrayed by someone holding her heart and her family had vanished. Her mother, lost, pressumed dead. Her best friend, lost in the future. And her other friends... somewhere else, probably seeking revenge.

Her thoughts broke at the sound of footsteps. She turned as shadows became visible. She waved her hand as her form became nothing but air, transporting her form to her home.

------

The senshis stopped as they saw before them a burn spot. "DAMN!" Uranus screamed. Neptune placed her hand on her lover, but she just shrugged it off. "That's the 30th one this month. Everytime we spot one, it's destoryed when we arrive!"

"Uranus, calm down! Its dead, we shouldn't worry ourselves over it. Tokyo is safe. So calm down already!" Fighter yelled at the navy-blue clad senshi.

"Uranus, for once, I must agree with Fighter." Maker added.

"Shut the hell up, you two! Just because it's gone doesn't give me the right to not worry. We have lost 30 youmas this month. 30 fucking youmas! That does not give a right to calm down! So, shut up!" Uranus screamed at the two Kinmoku-ians.

"Haruka..." Neptune tried.

Uranus just shook her head as she stalked off. Her grudge against the aliens had still not worn off. Alongside not being able to kill a youma for over a month was adding to it. Her temper, getting the best of her, was pulling the bricks into place for her walls. Now, not even Michiru could rarely get through her. She was becoming a solitude once more.

-------

Neptune sighed as she turned to the others. "Fighter, I'm sorry for the way Haruka has been acting. She's been a little...off edge."

Fighter nodded, accepting her apoligey. _More like completly our of her mind. _But she kept her mouth shut and her opionions to herself.

Yet, there was something about the blonde haired tomboy that would drive Seiya over the edge herself. Something that would just drive her mad. She couldn't place it, but it was as if the scent of Haruka would make Seiya's heart beat the number of light-year Kinmoku was from Earth. Perchance, she was in love with her.

Seiya smiled at herself as she mentally shook her head. Even if she did have positive feelings towards the tomboy, they would never be returned. So, why should she bother? There would be no piont, except to be humiliated. Or worse, hit. And, truthfully, Haruka Tenou had quite an arm.

"Seiya, are you coming? We're all going home." Yaten's voice broke through Seiya's trance. Seiya looked down at herself, oblivious to the fact she had detransformed minutes ago.

"I'll catch up with you later. I'm just gonna wander around." Seiya replied, lost in the beauty of Tokyo, to try and convince her friends her statement.

Yaten shrugged. "Alright, but if Princess gets mad with you, don't blame us." With that, the silver-haired woman folled after her friends.

Seiya shook her head. Yaten was so naive. You could tell her that gold was made from dirt and she'd shovel 20 truckloads of the stuff, trying to make a house of gold.

Seiya began to walk, following the direction of Haruka. Her thoughts began to surface. Did she actually love Haruka? Why was Haruka such a bitch now? What was that one thing that made Seiya go mad? Why were they such huge enemies?

A trash can spilled changed Seiya's thoughts. She peered down an alley to see nothing but a tin can on its side. Footsteps made her turn around. A figure, brown hair tied back in a ponytail, was running down the street. Since the street lights were quite dim and the moon was blank tonight, she couldn't tell who it was for sure. But, the hairstyle was quite familiar. Her and her friends to be exact. And the street lights showed the color to be auburn.

"Oi! Matte!" She yelled as she ran after the figure. She was pretty sure it was Taiki, playing a trick on her. But, the weird thing was, this woman was running much faster than Taiki. Usually, Seiya could catch up to the Maker Senshi in a matter of miliseconds. But, it seemed the woman was 5,000 miles before her.

The figure took a turn, Seiya doing no different. But, as she turned, she found the street empty. Nobody except for herself. _Strange. _Seiya was bewildered.

Her watch beeped, alerting her of the hour. Midnight. Princess would kill her if she wouldn't return to the hotel. Even though she was a full-fledged woman, Kakyuu-hime still gave them a curfew. And if you disobeyed it, no matter how kind you thought she was, she would kill you before you could take a breath.

Seiya began to run home, going top speed, although her mind was going faster.

------

Red eyes watched the Kinmoku-ian race to her Earthen home. The girl felt as if she would cry. She wanted nothing more than to jump down from the building she was standing upon and stop the woman. She had thought they were somewhere else. Yet, before, was one of her friends.

But, she had promised her mother that she would never reveal herself unless her mother did first. Dead or alive, she would respect that promise. "Soon, Fighter-san, you will know of my presence." With that, she jumped from building top to building top, going her way home.

------

HA! you thought the senshi in the beginning was Taiki, right? I did not get her hair wrong, it's auburn, I know. Precisely why I chose the color of Brunette. FWI, brunnette is NOT brown like Makato. Brunnette is a brown with noticible or unnoticeable blonde tints, streaks, or highlights.

So, yeah, please review.

Abby-chan


	2. Kumi Arashi

"Kou-san? KOU-SAN!" Seiya's head jolted up as she looked at the teacher's frustrated face. She began to feel her cheeks burn as she apoligized. "Well, I should hope you feel sorry, Kou-san. Just because you are a pop star doesn't give you extra obligations and privlages. Now, pay attention!"

Seiya nodded as he went back to the study of Hamlet, saying something that was drowned out of Seiya's mind. She wasn't trying to seem like an idiot, she really was wanting to pay attention. But the thought of the mysterious runaway was distracting her. When she had come home, Taiki was out like a light. In the morning, she had explained what had happened. But had said it wasn't her. And Taiki never lied a day in her life.

So, who was it?

"Arashi-san! What is this!" the teacher yelled as a girl lifted her head gingerly from her sheet. " ' My world of Kinmoku, a once beautiful place, now destroyed by the evil one of the name of Chaos and his side-mistress Galaxia!' I told you to write a tragedy that happened in reality! Not some stupid piece of childish fantasy!" He screamed.

Seiya's head whipped to the girl with the limelight. Kumi Arashi was the strangest girl you would ever meet, yet she had the most gorgeous looks. Long brunnette hair, tied in a ponytail, much like Seiya's, Taiki', and Yaten's. Ruby red eyes that seemed to glow like a flicking flame in the fire. The brightest, whitest, most glorious smile. The most delicate features, the slimest figure. Her skin, milky white as cream. Longest legs, skinnest arms. To anyone who's eyes would lay upon her, she looked like a goddess. No, more than a goddess. She looked like she was made from the heavens itself. Plus, as a bonus, she was a singing pop idol, like the Three Lights. With the most beautiful voice you would ever hear.

But, her uniquness kept the boys at bay. She was always daydreaming, scribbling something on any piece of useable paper she could find. She kept 13 spirals with her at all times. Her designs were of nothing but destruction, so Seiya was told. But she had fortunatley been privlaged to see Arashi-san's drawings once. It was a picture of a flower that could only be found within the royal gardens of Kinmoku.

_How does Arashi-san know of the tragedy on Kinmoku?_ Seiya's brain was going a mile a minute. She looked to her friends. Taiki and Yaten had the exact same expressions.

"Demo, you didn't. If you would stretch your mind farther than that tiny speck of which it is, you would remember you said 'Please right a paper on a tragedy.' AND, if you read it all the way through, which you were probably incable of, since you skipped all the days of Pre-kindergarden, you would see that I elaborated each and every aspect of the horror and tragedy of it." Arashi-san replied, keeping a straight face.

"Well,.." the teacher looked baffled. "maybe if you would keep your head out of the clouds, "he advanced on his victim "you would hear that I had said 'please write a paper on a tradgedy within recent times.' Something within fantasy is not in recent times." He was standing right before Arashi-san. He looked down at her desk, her drawing. He snatched it up, out of her hands. "WHAT IS THIS! WHAT IS THIS! This is why you are going to fail this school! Stop daydreaming, pay attention, and stop writing lies!" He walked away, showing that the argument was over.

But Arashi-san had other plans.

"KIESHTA!" Arashi-san jolted up out of her seat, yelling at the top of her lungs, her face showing anger and frustration. "KIESHTA! GIVE ME BACK MY DRAWING NOW OR SO HELP ME I'LL KILL YOU AND THIS SCHOOL!" She screamed. The teacher, looking terrified, handed the notebook paper back to her. She snatched it and sat down.

"You're still getting an F." he replied in a mumble.

She scoffed as she rose once more, going to his desk and snatching her paper. She went to her seat, got her briefcase and opened it, putting in her spirals, the drawing, and her essay. She closed it as she gathered her other things and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" her footsteps stopped as she turned around to face her enemy.

"Where do you think? Home. This school is horrible." she pointed he finger. "Especially you. Good-day, good-bye, and Good-ridiance. Sayounnara." She continued to walk.

The teacher placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're not going to go anywhere, Arashi-san."

Big mistake.

Arashi-san's things dropped to the floor as her head shot up. A glow passed through her ruby eyes. The next thing that happened, the teacher's arm was behind his back. She brought her foot to his back, bringing in pain. She grabbed his other arm, twisting and joining it to the one already behind his back. She straightened out her foot sop his back was at arms length of his hand. He howled in pain. She let go of his wrists and brought down her foot and grabbed his neck, pushing him to the floor. She removed her hand as she spoke, her voice holding anger, rage, frustration, and displeasure. "Nobody ever lays a hand on me. Nobody ever touches me." She growled.

She gathered her things as she vanished out the door.

Whispers began to fly as the door closed. Seiya was hypnotized. She began to collect her things together as she flew to the door. She looked down on the fallen teacher. "Gomen Ne, demo, Sayounnra.(I'm sorry, but, goodbye.)" She rushed out of the room, in a hurry to find the one key to defeating Galaxia once and for all.

Kumi Arashi-san.

------

"Matte!" Arashi-san turned around, her ponytail whipping behind her. "Arashi-san, matte." She rolled her eyes as she saw Seiya running after her.

She sighed. "Hai?" She really didn't have time for this. She had things to do, stuff to take care of.

"How do you know of Kinmoku?" Seiya asked.

Arashi-san's face seemed to have a shadow placed over it as she turned her head. "My reasonings of knowing something are none of your concern, Seiya-kun. I know things because I know things, that is all you need to know. My life is my life, yours is yours. Our paths have no meaning to cross, thus they never should. You sing for your reasons, while I sing for mine. I have my secrets, you have yours. This, Seiya-kun, this, the reason of why I know of Kinmoku," She looked up to the sky, "is one of those secrets of which I can never reveal. To anyone. Friend or foe, blood or kin. Family or stranger, this is something I must keep hidden within the depths of my heart, soul, and spirit."

She turned to Seiya as she chuckled a little."Besides, you wouldn't believe me if I told you the true reason."

_Try me. You'd be surprised. _Nonetheless, Seiya kept her mouth shut.

"I must take my leave. Sayounnra, Seiya-kun." She bowed slightly as she walked away.

"Ma..."Seiya was interrupted by the sound of her phone. She cursed the piece of technology as she looked down for a second. When she raised her head, Arashi-san was nowhere in sight. _Damn, that girl if fast._

Seiya whiped the thought away as she answered her phone. "Moshi Moshi?" she answered.

"Seiya, come back to class right this minute! NOW!" Seiya gasped slightly. Kakyuu-hime had reached her cell number._ Damn you Taiki and Yaten. _

"uhh...Hai, Kakyuu-hime. Ja Ne." she clicked the phone off. She looked down the street before she turned around and ran back to Juuban High School.

------

Above, watched red eyes, following the singer.

"One day, Seiya-kun, one day. you'll understand why I keep my secrets." With that, she vanished once more.

-------

Lol that's what I've wanted to do to my teachers since 4th grade. Yell at 'em, threaten 'em, scare 'em, then pull them straight down on the floor. Hahahahhahhahh funny.

Please, review.

BTW, for a while, I'm gonna cal Kumi 'Arashi-san.' Just so you know, FYI.


	3. Forget

Seiya sighed as she looked to her clock for the hundreth time that night. 12:01 a.m. She hadn't been able to sleep since the previous night.

All her mind was plauged by Arashi-san's words and the mystery racer. That look on her face, as if her heart held some terrible past that she could never reveal, but it pained her to lock it within her walls. _**My reasonings of knowing something are none of your concern, Seiya-kun. I know things because I know things, that is all you need to know. My life is my life, yours is yours. **What could she mean by that? **I have my secrets, you have yours. This, Seiya-kun, this, the reason of why I know of Kinmoku is one of those secrets of which I can never reveal. To anyone. Friend or foe, blood or kin. Family or stranger, this is something I must keep hidden within the depths of my heart, soul, and spirit. **Why can't she reveal it to anyone? Not even her family? That seems horrible._

She finally pushed the thoughts away as she sat and reached for the remote. _Might as well watch TV._ She flipped to the music station.

"Coming up next, the Kumi Arashi music video marathon." Seiya's eyes widened. _Strange coincidence. _"Next up, Forget, Arashi-san's number 13 most favorite song by the fans. Here it is, Forget." Seiya felt as if she should have changed the channel, but insted, her eyes fell open, her hands numbed as Arashi-san's face appeared on screen.

_You've been there for me,  
when you were needed.  
You never turned around  
and showed me your back  
You never walked away  
when I screamed you name._

_  
Now, look where we are  
You, over the star of infinity  
Me, inside a world of hell.  
But, when I need you  
you've always come._

_  
And now you want me to  
Say goodbye.  
Bid you farewell  
Move on from what  
we had inside  
Forget all the good times  
forget about you  
and love._

_How can you ask me to forget?_

Seiya began to feel hypnotized by the young girl's voice. Yes, she'd heard the sweet voice of Arashi-san before, but had she never known Arashi-san's song were so deep. The seemed to hold a message, like the songs of the Three Lights, only to a different target. A...lover, it seemed.

_I've been through hell and back  
Each time you were within my heart  
I used your shoulder to cry on  
You comforted my heart forever.  
You made it feel  
so right._

_Now, look where we've gone  
You, a wonderous piece of society.  
Me, an outcaster all alone.  
But when we're together.  
Our love is the only thing that matters._

_  
And now you want me to  
Say goodbye.  
Bid you farewell  
Move on from what  
we had inside  
Forget all the good times  
forget about you  
and love._

_How can you ask me to forget?_

Kakyuu bursted into the room, but Seiya, for some reason, couldn't pay any attention to her. Her eyes were glued to the image on the screen. "Seiya? Seiy! It is 12:15 in the morning. Get to sleep." When she got no response, she looked to see what was capturing the young kinmokuian's attenetion. What she got was something she wasn't expecting. "Kumi-chan?" She whispered, only for herself to hear. Now, she too, was hypnotized by the singer.

_And now you want me to  
Say Goodbye  
Bid you farewell.  
Let go of everything  
you mean to me.  
Forget the times we've  
spent together  
Forget about you  
Forget about love._

The two watched the young girl's video as if turning away from the screen would cost them their lives. But Kakyuu had tears in her eyes, while Seiya was keeping a straight face.

_How can you ask me to forget?_

The screen went blank as Kakyuu turned the television off. "She's...alive? She's alive? Here? and well?" She seemed completly terrified and petrified by the video.

Seiya turned to her princess. "Princesu? Douijabu?" She looked for an answer, but all she got was pure shock.

"Go to sleep, Seiya. I will see you in the morning." With that, Kakyuu rose and walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Seiya just shook her head as she laid down and tried to fall asleep for the tenth time that night. Strangely enough, she was able to fall asleep almost instantly.

------

Kakyuu closed her door and flopped around, the doorknob, digging into her back. But the pain was numb to her. She felt nothing but shock and surprise. "Kumi-chan's alive, here, and well? Why has she kept so quiet instead of finding me? I'm her..."

The door swung open.

"Princesu! The others in need of us! We must hurry! They are attacking Chibi Chibi!" Taiki yelled as she waited for her princess.

Kakyuu jumped up, running out the door in a matter of seconds, followed by Fighter, Healer, and Maker.

------

So, watcha think. What's with Kakyuu and Arashi-san? Only I (and somebody else, but I won't say whom) know what''s going on.

Oh, did anybody like the lyrics? If you did, yey for me cause I made them, so I do own this song. So, please, don't steal my lyrics.

Please review.


	4. Demando's Return

The starlights and Kakyuu-hime ran as fast as they could, the battle raging becoming clearer and clearer within their sighter, the sounds, sharper and sharper. Thoughts were running through Kakyuu's head. Would Kumi-chan be there? Why was Kumi-chan here? Why did she sing so deep? Did she remember her past?

The four stopped at the edge of the battle. Sailor Moon was doing her best to protect the infiant child, while theo ther senshi were trying to protect their princess. The starlights joined in, while Kakyuu helped the Moon Princess with her burden. "Come, Princesu, follow me. Nigeta." She whispered, trying to vanish from the battlefield as quickly as possible.

"I don't think so!" The creature yelled. A blast blocked their path, flying them back to the pavement.

"Princesu!" Maker screamed. She turned to the enemy. "Star Gentle Uterus!" She sent the attack, but to only have it backfire.

"World SHAKING!" Uranus sent her own attack, only to the same result.

"HARUKA!" Neptune ran to her lover and helped her to her feet, only to be thanked, then shrugged away.

" This one's harder than Galaxia's." She glared at the being.

Sailor Moon handed Chibi Chibi to Kakyuu. "Let me try. Moon Starlight Honeymooon Therapy Kiss!" She screamed. But, she recieved the same result. She bumped into Kakyuu as they both fell to the ground. Chibi Chibi tumbled out of Kakyuu's arms.

She stopped at the feet of someone. She looked up in curiousity. "Hello, Child." The man picked her up, cradling her to sleep in his arms. He smiled as his white haired head raised, showing the upside-down black creasent on his forehead.

Sailor Moon, as with the other senshi gasped. "Demando!" she screamed. Chibi-Moon struggled against Pltuo and Saturn's grasp on her arms, a look of pure hatred on her face. She wanted to kill the man who almost made her kill the family she loved

The Black Moon Prince chuckled. "Yes, me. Prince Demando. Might I say, you look lovely this evening, Sailor Moon?" he joked.

"STAR SERIOUS BEAM!" Fighter screamed, wanting to kill the man. But the attack bounced right off him. The senshi stood in shock as they watched the white-haired man.

Demando turned to his demon. "Destroy them." The monster nodded as it began to create its power. The senshi stood, frozen as statues. The monster weilded his power at the sailor-suited soldiers of power. A blast strong enough to wipe them out forever, never to reborned again.

"STARRY NIGHT!" A black fog became a shield between the senshi and the blast. The two powers battled. All the audience could do was shield themselves from the blasts.

"Demon, hiaku. We must leave. What the future holds will destroy them." The demon looked to his master as he nodded. Demando nodded back. "Nigeta." The two vanished, along with Chibi Chibi.

The fog vanished as everything returned to normal. They all looked around to see where the power could have came from. They found nothing. "That power, what was it?"

Mercury began to pace. Sailor Moon looked to her in confusion. "Ami-chan, doijabu?"

Mercury nodded. "It's just, a blast with that kind of power, could only come from..." she turned to her friends. "a starlight."

The starlights looked at one another. "But none of us have ever had such that kind of power." Yaten protested.

Taiki's head whipped around to see Kakyuu tip-toeing away from the scene. "Kakyuu-hime, you know something about this, don't you!" Kakyuu stopped, slowly turning around to face her follower. "You do! Tell us!" The others began to walk towards her.

Kakyuu began to feel like a lab-rat. "Well, I kinda do. You see, I've lied to you for a while, actually. But, that's because I thought she was dead." She protested.

"SHE?" Everyone yelled.

"Well, you see, you aren't the only starlights. There's a fourth one." She turned completely to the others. "Sailor Star Seerer." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Blinking back tears. "...my daughter."

Everyone gasped. But Seiya's thought were changed. The runaway, Arashi-san's drawings, Arashi-san's deep, sad song, her secretism, it all made sense now. The pieces began to fit together. Kumi Arashi-san was Sailor Star Seerer, Princess Kakyuu-hime's daughter. "Arashi-san." With that, Figher ran to find the long-forgotten senshi.

"SEIYA!" Fighter ignored Maker's call after her as she ran to find the dark Kinmokuian.

------  
So, whatcha think? Kinda all makes sense now, right? Please Review.

Abby-chan.


	5. A lot of Info

Arashi-san lumed over the water, thinking. _I haven't seen him in so long. To see him...in such a manner. Doing such a thing. It only brings such a memory back that I don't know what I'll do to show him I still love him. _She looked up to the sky, her red eyes beginning to cloud with tears. "Mama, where are you? I need your comfort."

Water began to trickle down her cheek. Arashi-san looked surprise as she felt the water. _Tears?_ She had never cried a day in her life. Not even as a young child. Was this a part of an emotion? _How would I know? I've locked myself down so much and for so long, I don't anything about emotions anymore. _But yet, that didn't stop her.

So, for the first time in her life, Kumi Arashi-san left the fortress behind her walls and cried.

"ARASHI-SAN!" _Time to return behind the walls. _Arashi-san wiped her tears away as she closed herself once more. She turned her head to see Seiya running towards her. She stood, turning t face the singer.

"Hai?" She said, brefiley. She justed wanted to get this over and go to bed.

"I know why you keep your secrets. I know how you can draw the things you draw or write the things you write." Seiya looked at the girl he so deeply adored as she turned her head. The shadow seemed to be placed there once more, although the moonlight began to glimmer around her figure. Seiya continued. "I know how you can see the answers, all that you do. I know why. I know who you are."

Arashi-san began to shake her head, telling herself it was a lie. Nobody knew of her. Nobody knew the answers to her. _It's a lie. It's just a lie. To get you to trust him with expressing your abilities so he can do what HE did. Don't believe him, Kumi. Don't._

"I know that your Sailor Star Seerer. I know you think your mother abandoned you, all those years ago, back when Galaxia destroyed our planet." Seiya began to feel hope when Arashi-san finally began to look at her. "But, she didn't abandon you. She's here, with the rest of us. She's well. She only left because she was too weak. She never meant to leave you or hurt you." Seiya began to close in on Arashi-san. "Please, you have to believe me. Trust me, I speak the truth." She walked to Arashi-san, standing infront of her. When she got no reply, only a glare, she nodded and sighed. "It's ok. I see you need time. It's ok." She turned around and began to walk away. She faced Arashi-san. "Just think about it, ne?" She paused. "See you at school!" With that and a smile, Seiya began to walk home again.

"Seiya-kun, matte!" Seiya stopped as she looked at Arashi-san. "Do you remember, back on Kinmoku, a little girl. Brunnette hair, unlike her mother, but also having so much in common with her mother, playing with you and two others? Always carrying a mirror around her neck?"

Seiya thought back to her carefree childhood. _A little girl...brunnette hair...a mirror?_ Then, a memory became to appear.

_Flashback_

_"Seiya can't find me here. Besides, I can see him coming a mile away, then go to a different spot. This is totally perfect." A brunnette-haired girl whispered to herself behind a tall oak tree. She looked down at her necklace at which at the end, dangled a mirror. She lifted it to her eyes. "Great mirror of the oracle's eyes, show me your power, find me Seiya Kou." _

_"Do you really need the help of a mirror to hide from me?" The girl yelped as she looked up to see a much, much, much younger Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. "Really, Kumi-chan, you know you can't hide from me. I'm the ultimate seeker!" Seiya yelled to the sky, triumphantely._

_Kumi growled, but an idea began to form. "You may be the ultimate seeker, but I'm the ultimate runner." She rose, then began to run away from the three young starlights. She yelled over her shoulder, "Catch me if you can, Seyiee-chan!"_

_Seiya's temper began to strengthen. Kumi-chan had made that nickname up for him when she couldn't speak correctley. When they grew up, it had began to bug Seiya. But Kumi-chan had continue to call her that._

_"YOU'RE DEAD FOR THAT, KUMI-CHAN!" Seiya began to chase after the young princess-to-be._

_Taiki and Yaten looked at one another, worry crossing their face. Seiya was not one to bluff. "SEIYA-CHAN!" The two ran after Seiya._

_"Seiya, she's a child." Yelled Yaten._

_"Seiya, leave her alone!" yelled Taiki._

_But what they found was Kumi lieing on her back, gasping for air and laughing, while Seiya was tickling her stomach, with a proud smile. Taiki and Yaten looked at each other once more, rolling their eyes._

_End Flashback._

"Hai."

Kumi smiled, for once in a long while. They walked towards each other.

"Take my hand. Come with me." Seiya held out her hand.

Kumi looked at it. She hesitated for the longest time. Finally, she raised her hand, accending to take Seiya's hand.

An explosion interrupted, sending the two Kinmokuians flying and hitting the pavement, hard.

When the smoke cleared, they could see their attacker. Well, Seiya could, because Kumi was having a vision. Her red eyes seemed in pain.

A woman, her red hair flowing around her in odangos, the buns formed into little hearts, walked into the clearing. Her eyes were deep, dark, sapphire blue. Her dress, a deep and dark shade of magenta, starting above the breasts and ending before her feet, which were covered by sharp black boots. The Black moon symbol shone brightly on her forehead.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!" Seiya stood as she transformed. ... Fighter looked back on Kumi. She was still in her daze. She turned to her enemy. "Darre?"

The woman stopped, a smirk lighting her face. "Born from the dark powers of Wiseman, from the home of Nemesis, daughter of Prince Demando, heir to the throne of the Black Moon, and Galaxia, future ruler of the world," She pushed her hair back. "Wicked Girl."

"Well, soon, you'll be begging you weren't! STAR SERIOUS-"

"Matte!" Everyone looked to see Seerer, standing, a look of worry on her face. "Fighter, you can't destroy her!" Seerer looked to their enemy. "That's..."

The two were blasted away, hitting the cement full force. Behind Wicked girl, Galaxia and Demando appeared. Seerer's eyes went wide. _Him? No, not him again. Please, Kinmoku, please don't make me go through this again. My heart can't take it anymore. _But, alas, it was.

"Seerer, Fighter, perhaps I should introduce, my parents of which my form generates from. Galaxia and Prince Demando." The two hugged closer to each other.

Seerer's temper began to boil, but she tried her best to keep it down.

Wicked Girl looked to her 'parents' "Mother, Father, what shall we do?"

Galaxia faced her husband. "I'm sure your father has some ideas." Her voice was seductive. Demando's eyes began to glare at her as they kissed.

Seerer's temper exploded. She cracked. She charged straight at the trio. She ignored Fighter's call. "Starry Night!" The fog returned, guarding her form from the multiple attacks sent by her enemies. "Star Serious Laser!" The attack sent the trio family skidding across the cement. The fog cleared. Her arm reached for Demando's neck. She lifted him, her eyes never leaving him. Inside those blood orbs, you could see anger. But behind them, tears were being shed. "Not only once, but twice! TWICE! You have tried to destroy me and my kind twice!" Her grip tightened. "I trusted you, Demando. I became your friend. Your only friend. Then you went and tried to kill me!" She let him go, his form dropping to the cement, hard. "I TRUSTED YOU, DEMANDO! GOD, DAMMIT, I LOVED YOU! AND THEN YOU WENT AWAY WITH SOME DAMN BITCH AND TRY TO KILL ME, MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY, MY KIND, AND MY OWN PLANET! I HELPED YOU AND YOU BETRAYED ME." Tears began to stream down her cheeks, but that didn't stop her from screaming at her long-lost lover. "NOW, YOU SHOW UP, WITH MS. BITCH AND YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER! YOU BASTARD!" She screamed at him. She was going to continue, but Fighter pulled her away. Her eyes still never left the white-haired prince's shocked ones.

"Come on, Kumi, come on." Seiya pulled Kumi away from the scene. Her grip was strong, fo it had to be because Kumi was struggling against her arms. The two watched as their enemies vanished in a cloud of smoke.

A few more blocks away, Seiya slammed Kumi against a wall. But Kumi was still struggling. "Arashi-san? Arashi-san!" She still struggled. "Kumi-chan!" Kumi stopped at this. She faced the black-blue-haired Kinmokuian. "What was that back there? What did you mean by all that?"

The tear streaks were now refilled with tears once more. "Are you deaf! I said it all, so you should understand what I meant by all that!" Her voice began to crack.

Seiya did the only she could she could to comfort her friend. She hugged Kumi. Kumi was surprised, but after a few seconds, she returned the gesture. It had been a long time since somebody showed her compassion and care. It felt...good. It gave her much warmth. The tears stopped as they parted. "Thank you."

Seiya smiled, alittle. "Hey, what are friends for, ne?" Kumi laughed alittle and returned the smile. Seiya's smile grew. "Now there's the Kumi-chan I remember."

Kumi rolled her eyes as she punched Seiya lightly in the shoulder. "Well, let's see if you remember who still owns the running 1st place." She walked out of the alleyway. "Where do you live?" Seiya pointed to the tall hotel building, a couple of miles away. Kumi's smile grew even wider. "On the count of three, we'll race. First one to get to the hotel wins, kay?"

Seiya nodded. "Get ready to bite my dust." The two got ready.

" 1, 2,..." She looked at Seiya before her eyes returned to the street. "3!" The two sped off.

-----

Kumi touched the door, a triumphant smile on her face. "HA! IN YOUR FACE, SEIYIEE-CHAN!" She said.

Seiya panted hard, ignoring the nickname. "Can. We. Go. In. Now? Please?"

Kumi nodded as Seiya made her way over to the door. The walked through and all the way up to Seiya's room.

Where things went from great to down-right simple: a living nightmare of hell.

Taiki came straight up to Seiya and Kumi. "WHERE WERE YOU! WHY DID YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT." She noticed Kumi. "AND WHY IS SHE HERE! ANSWER ME, SEIYA!"

Yaten came in. "Taiki, onegai. This is not a time to argue." The white-haired Kinmokuian whispered.

Seiya was confused. "eh? Nani, what's going on?" She turned to Taiki's fuming face, which was scanning Kumi.

Kumi spoke up. "Uh, Taii-chan, onegai, get away from me and stopping eyeing me like you're a vulture." That stopped him. Kumi turned to Yaten. "What do you mean?"

"Follow me." The three followed Yaten into a small room.

There, under covers on the bed, lied a very, very, very sickly ill Princess Kakyuu-hime.

Seiya immediately rushed to her princess's side. "What happened?"

"A few minutes, she fainted. We brought her home and took her tempurature and, well,..." Yaten paused, causing Seiya to flip her head around.

"Nani?"

"The thermometer broke when it reached 999.9."

Seiya gasped. Kakyuu-hime was running WAY more than just a fever. The slightest thing could kill her.

A slight whimper could be heard. The three turned to Kumi, who's face was in another daze. Seiya could hear Taiki scoff. "_Oka Nema Kema Shou_(Will you shut up), Taiki. She's having a vision. She's seeing something that might help us."

No sooner had she said that, did Kumi collasp. She was gasping for breath. Yaten helped her up, asking if she was alright. "Hai, I'm fine It's just a minor set-back. Nothing to worry over. Arigato, Yaten-chan."

"What did you see?"

"Maybe we should step outside for a moment?" She guestured outside the room. The three followed. Kumi closed the door before she continued. "Well, you're not going to believe me. First, when we were attacked by this lady called 'Wicked Girl' I was going to say that she was Chibi Chibi!"

"EH?"

"What's worse is her future."

The three looked at each other. "Huh?"

Kumi paused. "According to my vision...Chibi Chibi's future self...is..."

"Spit it out!" Taiki growled.

"Kakyuu-hime."

The three looked at each other. Their princess...was sweet innocent Chibi Chibi? Taiki's mind was going a mile a minute. "And if what you say about Wicked Girl is true, if Chibi Chibi stays like that for too long, your saying..."

"Kakyuu-hime will fail to exist. Neither will I." Kumi said. She flopped into a chair.

"Matte, so your Sailor Star Seerer?" Taiki asked. Kumi nodded her head.

The three of them were completely confused. Their minds were learning to much all at once. Sailor Star Seerer was Kumi Arashi, Kakyuu-hime's daughter. They had a brand new enemy named Wicked Girl, whom was a more mature evil self of Chibi Chibi, who was the past self of Kakyuu-hime. And if Wicked Girl existed for too long, Kakyuu and Kumi would fail to exist.

One word could fit this situation at the moment. Chaos.

------

WOW! a lot of info, ne? Please review and tell me whatcha think.


	6. Memories & Ghosts

The starlights sat around the coffee table. Kumi sat on the windowsill, a mug of Irish Cream Coffee steaming in her hands as she looked out to the sky. It was a clear night. The moon shined it's brightest and the stars twinkled. Her mind wandered to when she first met Demando.

_Flashback._

_Sailor Star Seerer wandered the grounds of Nemesis. They had such beautiful gardens. Tiger Lillies, violets, roses, daffodils, daisies, any type of flower you could name, they had. Well, all that is, except the Kinmoku-ian flowers. Those were rare anywhere but their originations._

_Her head whipped at the sound of crying. She saw no one, but she was positive she heard such a sound. She followed the sound until her eyes unveiled a sight of a boy, no older than 16. His hair was white as the snow that fell upon Earth, as was his attire. Sequins of purple and a cape of the same color. His body looked frail, as if not a touch a food had entered his body in eons._

_His shoulders bobbed as sobs could be heard. His head remained dropped, so she couldn't see his face and he couldn't see her._

_It broke her heart to see anyone, even a stranger, in such pain that they cry. She placed her hand on his shoulder. She felt him freeze, but his sobs didn't. "Sumimasen, daijoubu?(Excuse me, are you okay?)" Her gentle voice asked, concern and worry filling._

_The boy's hands flew to his eyes, most likely wiping away his tears. "Hai, Hai." His voice wavered alittle. He sniffled and coughed alittle before speaking once more. "Hai, genki desu.(I'm fine)"_

_She knelt by him. She tried to make eye contact, but his head remained lowered. Strands of his white hair created a shield before his face. "Hontou desu ka?(Are you sure?)"_

_"Hai." He wanted to change the subject. "Uh..what brings you to Nemesis."_

_Seerer's lips became a thin line as she huffed out a breath. This guy wasn't going to fess and she wasn't going to push it. "Well, my friend told me of a prince that lived here and I am wanting to visit him. He goes by the name of Demando."_

_She sensed the boy freeze once more. "Naze?(Why?)"_

_"Because, I would like to talk to him about his sickly obsession with Her magesty Neo-Queen Serenity. Can you please tell me where he is?"_

_"You're looking at him."_

_She froze herself as he raised his head. His eyes, the colors of Amethysts, were blurred behind forming tears. Streaks flowed down his pale cheeks. His skin was almost as white as his hair. A purple step cut diamond held his shirt and cape together at the collar._

_"Your Highness, douka shita no?(What's Wrong) Please, don't say nothing because I sense within you great pain and suffering. Please, let me help you through this. It breaks my heart to see anyone in such hurt. Wheather they are light or dark, no one deserves to be hurt in such a manner of which they cry." Her voice was the gentleness of which, if you had known her well enough, you would have sworn she was her own mother at the very moment._

_He saw compassion and empathy within the orbs of her red eyes as he motioned her to sit beside him. She did none other. "It is just...my brother and I, we are the only friends we have. I love him, but it gets much lonesome. I have no friends, and thus why I cry."_

_Seerer felt sympathy for him. "If you want I'll be your friend." She felt herself become weaker as her fuku disappeared in a cloud of dust and she reverted to Kumi Arashi._

_Demando was stunned at the beauty of the strange girl. Her long brown hair layed in layers around her shoulders. Her dress, a deep red, was strapless and a long train fell after it, much falling off the bench of which they sat upon and to the ground. Her milky white skin flattered her form. The dress hugged her curves. It looked as if she shouldn't be able to breath. A small necklace held around her neck, a small disk with a reflecting surface at the end. Her arms, placed infront of herself, were the thinnest and most delicate he'd ever seen. Her hands were placed neatly in her lap. _

_He turned back to the matter at hand. "Hontou?(Really?) You really mean that?" _

_She nodded as she placed her hand out in a handshake. "Watashi no namae wa Arashi Kumi desu.(My name is Kumi Arashi) Demo, onegai, call me Kumi."_

_He smiled as he took her hand firmly. "Call me Demando."_

_End Flashback._

Kumi fought back tears as clouds covered the moon for a second. She lowered her head as the shadow appeared. She looked up once more, the moon glimmering on her face. "Demando."

-----------------

"So, Chibi Chibi is Kakyuu-hime?" Taiki began the conversation among the three lights.

"Now, she is Wicked Girl, said to be the daughter of Prince Demando and Galaxia." Seiya replied.

"Prince Demando? Who's he?" Yaten looked confused.

"The white-haired man we saw take Chibi Chibi. That's all I know of him. But Arashi-san seems to know more about him. When she saw him with Galaxia, she totally snapped and began screaming at him." Seiya looked towards the distant girl, as did the others.

"You think it has something to do with the destruction of Kinmoku?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he's somebody from her past. A past that it seems she doesn't like knowing of." The three looked at each other.

"Well, on the other hand, what are we going to do about Kakyuu-hime? Arashi-san seems to be holding up just fine, but the princess doesn't seem as healthy." Taiki didn't like the object at hand.

"Our top priorty should be changing Chibi Chibi. Afterwords, we can deal with everything else." Taiki and Seiya nodded their heads in agreement.

"We should head off to bed. Good night." Taiki nodded, before standing and heading to her room. Yaten did no other.

Seiya walked over to Kumi. "Arashi-san?"

Kumi slowly turned her head, looking at her friend. "Hai?"

"We still have some things to work out. You could stay here, if you want." She tried to sound as calm as she could. But mentally, she was crossing her fingers.

"Well, if it won't do any harm."

"It won't." Seiya was jumping with joy inside. "Your room is all the way down that hallway to the left." She pointed to the hallway. "Good night." With that, Seiya walked away and went to her room.

Kumi climbed down from the windowsill to dispose of her mug. She hadn't drank any of it, only let the warmth of it give her comfort. The brown liquid poured down the drain. She looked at all the other dishes. She was so frustrated and confused, she just began to clean them.

A hand, gentle as the wind, grazed past her skin, making her freeze.

_You do not belong with them._

She turned her head to see who the voice belong to. "Darre? (Who's There?)"

_You do not belong with them._

She ignored the voice as she continued to clean. She felt arms circle around her waist, a chin on her shoulder. A breath in her ear.

_You belong on Nemesis. With the Black Moon Family. With me. You are not like the other senshi._

She could sense him, but she couldn't see him. Her mind was going blank. She was being hypnotized by Demando's words.

_Your past is dark. Bleak. You see the future and the past while they work on whim and witt. Join me, Kumi. We can have what once was._

She felt a kiss on her neck. Her sensitive. She surpressed a moan. She would not be taken in. "No" NO! The feeling of him was gone.

She let go of the dish, setting it with the other washed ones. She left the kitchen and retired to her room. A set of pajamas were set on her bed. She quickly changed into them and slipped under the covers.

She fell asleep with ease, but the only thing she could dream of was his lips.


	7. Important Author's Notice!

**Important Author's Note.**

You all are probably going to flame me and kill me for putting this up, but my family wants me to go with them on a vacation to visit my half-brother and his family in Texas, so, I don't think I'll be able to write any new chapters for a week or two. Please, forgive me. I know I procrastinate on updating, I'm trying to stop, but I just can't seem to. I'm truely and really really really sorry.

Once more, I'm sorry.

Abby-chan.


End file.
